


Dead Man’s Requiem

by the_apocalypse_complex



Category: Dead Man’s Requiem
Genre: Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_apocalypse_complex/pseuds/the_apocalypse_complex
Summary: Re-Write of a deleted source :) read it and find out ig? Idk if it’ll be any good since this is based off of fictive memories and it’ll be different than the original but yeah. -Bug
Relationships: Bug and Alex, Damien and Lauren, Lucas and Eloise, other - Relationship





	Dead Man’s Requiem

Dead man’s requiem

Chapter one

Life has always been black and white. Literally. That’s not a joke. You must be thinking ‘’What do you mean, Bug? Do you walk around wearing some weird glasses all day like some kind of weirdo?’’ WELL, no. No, I do not. Actually, I have Monochromia. AKA total color blindness. As far as i know, i was born with it. I can only differentiate colors by the brightness of things. Lame, right? Yeah. It is. I mean, color is apparently a big part of our world and whenever its brought up in a conversation, i’m definitely lost in the fucking sauce man. Anyway, now that i’ve explained that, I can move on. As I was saying, I only see in black and white. Well, you’d think that would excuse you from ever having to attend public school. Wrong. Today is my first day attending Greenrun high school. I’m a first year student, and i’ve never been to a public school before. Ever since I was young, my mom had always homeschooled me. My dad worked a well-paying job, making just enough to support my family without needing my mom to get one as well. It was going pretty well, not that i’ve known any different, but still. I liked being homeschooled and if i'm completely honest, the idea of public school scared the shit out of me. Look, I like video games, I’m GOOD at video games. Social interaction? No. nope. I suck at that. FUCKING SUCK. Tell me to play a video game, bet, tell me to go to school for the first time in my LIFE and socialize with a bunch of hormonal bitchy teenagers? You must have hit your head too hard on the way up from HELL. Yet, here I am. At school. Surrounded by passive aggressive irritable teens and bitter old diaper-wearing teachers, on the verge of a panic attack because this shit is overwhelming.   
When i tell you i’ve never run faster before in my life, i mean it. I spotted a seemingly vacant and luckily unlocked janitors closet somewhere on the first floor and ran in it. At least I think I'm on the first floor. My mind is all over the place from the shock of being surrounded by so many people at once, forgive me if i lost track of where my feet led me in the god-forsaken hell hole called a school building.   
‘’I hate this’’ Yep, i’m talking to myself now. Great. Here I am losing my sanity in a musty old janitor's closet.   
My mind recounted the events in the past three months which have led up to my current situation. Most of them were not noteworthy, and miniscule, but… The main reason I was forced into coming to this shit hole is because about two months ago, my mom passed away. She was the one who homeschooled me. Nearly three months ago, she had gotten into a car wreck and was in critical condition for a very long time. She was unconscious and on life support for the majority of her time in the hospital, and my older sister Lauren struggled to school me while also dealing with her own things.   
When she passed, I knew I’d have to start coming to school. My sister couldn’t continue to homeschool me for various reasons, and to be honest I’d understand it if she simply didn’t want to. Anyway, whatever happened had happened and there’s no changing the past. I’m stuck in public school at least for the time being, and while it sucks, I’m going to have to deal with it. I just need to breathe, collect myself and get to class…  
Shit.  
Class.   
What time does it start again?  
As I took out my phone to check the time, the bell rang. Wow. Just my luck. I’m going to be late on my very first d-  
I was interrupted from my thoughts when the door of the janitors closet swung open, revealing a short redhead who looked so pale you’d think they just saw a ghost. Their facial expression went from looking panicked to confused and finally understanding. I guess I may have stared for a while, because they started looking really uncomfortable when they shut the door behind them.  
I started to speak but before i could, the ginger clears their throat and spoke  
‘’I’m Alex.’’ they paused, and a few minutes after awkward silence I realized they were waiting for my name. ‘’Oh- uh.. Bug.’’ They shot me a look of confusion at hearing my name, and I understood. ‘’Uh- It’s a nickname. B. U. G. are my initials, and ever since i can remember, people have called me Bug.’’  
They nodded, then continued. ‘’Why are you in here?’’  
I responded sarcastically, out of habit. ‘’I could ask you the same thing.’’  
We stood there for a few moments in silence, and I could’ve sworn they were studying me. It gave me goosebumps. Who is this person?  
\--Unfinished chapter, will continue--


End file.
